


Let Me Help

by alexanderhamilsin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamilsin/pseuds/alexanderhamilsin
Summary: Harry is struggling in his classes and is risking expulsion from Hogwarts so he seeks a tutor. What he was not expecting was his new tutor to be his sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy.





	Let Me Help

It was no secret that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter hated each other. No, not hated. Despised. Today, however, something was off. Draco couldn’t feel eyes on his back during potions, and when he turned around the usual pair of glasses and scowl weren’t pointed at him. Instead they were doing something completely off-brand for Potter. They were pointed at a piece of parchment, taking  _ notes.  _ That  _ never  _ happens. No matter how many times Draco looked behind him, no looks whatsoever were shot his way. At least, none by Potter. After class, Draco intended to find out exactly why this was.

The Gryffindors and Slytherin were released from potions and were heading their separate ways, Gryffindors to Divination and Slytherins to Transfiguration. Draco walked faster than usual in order to catch up to Harry and followed him down the steps before they were about to go to their classes.

“Too good for me now, are you, Potter?” Draco pulled on the back of Harry’s hood.

“What are you on about, Malfoy?” Harry rolls his eyes and keeps walking, Draco follows.

“I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t trying to stab me with your eyes during potions today. Are you maybe, and I hope to God you are, realizing that I won’t waste my time on you?”

“What are you doing now, then?” 

“Confirming my suspicions.”

“Just let me get to class, Malfoy. As a matter of fact, it’s  _ me  _ that’s not going to waste my time on  _ you. _ ”

“Oh, shut up, Potter. You know it’s a pleasure to speak to me.”

“Goodbye, Malfoy. Hope coming all the way up here and making yourself late to class was worth the conversation.” With that, Harry climbs up the ladder to Divination.

With a huff and a turn on the heel, Draco heads to Transfiguration.

-

The morning had not been good for Harry. It started with Professor McGonagall calling him into her office, which is bad enough, then being told that he was failing almost all of his classes and was at risk of expulsion if he didn’t pull it together before the end of the semester. So, yeah, things weren’t going too great. Then, of course, he got pulled aside by Malfoy. Probably the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. Malfoy didn’t have anything interesting to say, anyway. Something about not having Harry’s attention during Potions. You better believe that if there was one person Harry would not let find out about his failing grades, it would be Malfoy. So excuses and diversion got him past into Divination. Which, Harry had a good grade in, mostly because Trelawney pitied him and if he died, she thought he should have an outstanding grade when he did. However when mandatory testing came around, he was sure he would fail.

Harry had pulled Hermione aside during lunch and asked for some help with getting his grades up and she agreed, but she was also in different classes than him and couldn’t help with all of it. She could help with Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures, but not Potions, Ancient Runes, or Arithmancy. He knew Ron wouldn’t be any help, but asked him any way. Ron agreed. He asked multiple others for help, but to no avail. He decided that desperate times call for desperate measures and went back to McGonagall’s office. He knocked on the door three times, getting a little bit scared at how loud it seemed in the otherwise quiet corridor. The door opened and he was met with the usual scowl of Professor McGonagall.

“Potter, it something wrong?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

“No, Professor. Well- Yes. Kind of?” Harry stumbles his way through a sentence.   
“What is it, then?” She crosses her arms and walks back into her office, motioning to a chair in facing her desk and then sitting at her own seat.

“Well, Professor. You know how my grade have been-”   
“Miserable.” 

“...Yes. Miserable. Well, I have been looking for some help with other students in my classes but can’t seem to find someone to help with them. Hermione said she could help with some of them but I still can’t find someone to help with the rest.”

“Can you not find a way to study on your own without a tutor?”   
“I’ve tried, Professor. It just won’t go through my head.”

“What other classes do you need help with?”

“Potions, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy.”

“Well, Mr. Potter. I believe something could be arranged. I will look for some other student that might be able to help you with your studies.”

“Thank you so much, Professor.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I believe it’s about time you head back to your dorm. Goodnight, Potter.”

“Goodnight, Professor.” They smile at each other and Harry heads back to the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if I should continue!


End file.
